


Monarch Files

by Uhhhyaboijacob



Series: Titanomachy [3]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Fake Science, Magical Tattoos, Marks, Mutant Powers, Mutation, Science, Science Fiction, Tattoos, powers, unrealistic science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhhhyaboijacob/pseuds/Uhhhyaboijacob
Summary: As part of the Monarch Organization, you are allowed to view classified files before the U.N. approves them to be released to the public. Make sure to read through all the information before you leave your thoughts. Thank you- Monarch Director Dr. Ishiro Serizawa
Series: Titanomachy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138454
Kudos: 17





	Monarch Files

MONARCH Organization

File Number: 32.605.6

Date: November 14th, 2019

**The Titan’s Blessing Phenomenon**

_by Dr. Ilene Chen, Dr. Ishiro Serizawa, Dr. Mark Russell, Dr. Ellie Wolcott, and Madison Russell_

**Introduction**

The Blessing Phenomenon was only recently discovered in the events during early 2019, known across the world as The Rise of the Titans. This report is meant to explain this phenomenon to the best of our abilities and allow for both Monarch and the governments of the world to decide how to proceed with this information. 

This file will be updated as time goes on and we learn more about these Blessings. This will be the main focus of Monarch for the foreseeable future, alongside tracking the actions of the titans around the globe.

**Abstract**

As of writing this document for the first time, there are three known Blessed individuals. Each of them is connected to a titan(s) in some way shape or form. All share an innate understanding of the titan’s language (non-Blessed can understand them when they directly speak to the people), which will be referred to as titanspeak from now on. They also have markings on their skin that resemble tattoos. These markings come in a multitude of designs, each seeming to imitate the titan that is the patron of the Blessed. In addition, the Blessed individuals exhibit the ability to absorb radiation and redirect it in ways that almost exactly copy the titans themselves. This will make the Markings on the individual glow when using their abilities, which also extends to the eyes. For example, when Subject C, Dr. Ellie Wolcott, uses her powers, her markings glow a deep brown, and her eyes will radiate that color as well. More on specific powers in the subject files. 

It is possible for an individual to experience two Blessings at once, such as with Subject A, Madison Russell. More on her in her subject file. However, according to the titans themselves, this is the first time in history that a “Twice Blessed” (according to Godzilla) has ever existed. All of the previous Blessed have been Blessed by singular titans. More information required.

Blessings seem to connect titans to humans in a unique way, unlike anything Monarch has ever thought of before. Besides allowing them to communicate with one another, the titans are extremely fond of their Blessed and likely would only give a Blessing if they were trusting and close with the individual in question. This implies the sacred nature of the Blessing, which indicates that testing would be ill-advised. 

Some examples of how Blessings affect titans and humans show in Subject B, Dr. Emma Russell. As the Blessed of the dead Ghidorah titan, Emma is extremely powerful. She had a connection with Ghidorah that almost exceeded that of Madison’s, though the bond she shared with Ghidorah was strange. The evidence suggests that Emma and Ghidorah’s bond made the titan more caring. He prevented Emma from being taken into custody in the Battle of Boston, and Madison recalls hearing praise from Ghidorah during his death. More information is needed.

**Blessings**

There are four current Blessings known to Monarch, and each comes with a unique set of skills. The titans have informed us that more Blessed existed throughout history, and those who have been identified are listed in the next section. This section focuses on the specific Blessing’s themselves. See **Table 1.1** for details.

**_Blessing Name_**

| 

**_Patron_**

| 

**_Blessing Capabilities_**  
  
---|---|---  
  
Queen’s Blessing

| 

Mothra

| 

  * Titanspeak comprehension and replication


  * Markings (White or light blue in color)
    * Mirrored wings on inner forearms, replica’s of Mothra’s own wings
    * Long curves that resemble swords that spiral around the upper arms, legs, and the back
    * Eyelids feature designs similar to Mothra’s wing spots
    * Small glowing markings similar to freckles on the cheeks
  * Radiation Absorption
  * Radiation Redirection
    * The user can utilize radiation to let off bursts of blinding light from the hands or Markings, called God Rays. These are synonymous with Mothra’s own God Rays. 

  
  
Usurper’s Blessing

| 

Ghidorah

| 

  * Titanspeak comprehension and replication
  * Markings (Gold or bright yellow in color)
    * Scales in a tiara/crown shape across the forehead
    * Lightning designs along cheekbones and eyelids
    * Dragon wing markings on the back that reach around to the front of the individual. Extremely similar to Ghidorah’s
    * Spiked club tails that spiral around each leg
    * Scale designs on the knuckles
  * Radiation Absorption
  * Radiation Redirection
    * The user can manipulate radiation to direct electrical energy in the form of yellow lightning from the hands.

  
  
King’s Blessing

| 

Godzilla

| 

  * Titanspeak comprehension and replication
  * Markings (Deep blue or Godzilla blue in color)
    * Stripes down the individual’s spine that replicate the placement of Godzilla’s dorsal plates
  * Gills located where the neck and collarbone connect. This allows for an amphibious lifestyle
  * Radiation Absorption
  * Radiation Redirection
    * Similar to Godzilla himself, his Blessed can release radiation in a blast of atomic breath, originating in the mouth of the subject
  * Titan’s roar
    * Being Blessed by the King himself, individuals are capable of roaring on a titan’s frequency show strength
    * EX: With Madison and Godzilla calling together, the titans not only stopped their destruction but went to help the king, though they didn’t arrive in time
  * Minor Water Control
    * Unknown as to how this works, as Subject A has never replicated this as of writing. Possible misidentification of power?

  
  
Mountain’s Blessing

| 

Methuselah

| 

  * Titanspeak comprehension and replication
  * Markings (Deep green or earthen brown in color) 
    * Stone shaped masses embedded into the skin in ring shapes around the arms and legs, and spiraling on the back and chest
    * Jagged lines on cheekbones and eyelids
  * Radiation Absorption
  * Radiation Redirection 
    * Earth control 
      * Movement 
        * Keeping a steady foot
        * Speeding up movements
      * Geokinesis 
        * Allows for the user to manipulate the earth in various ways. 
          * Tunnels
          * Burying
          * Armor
          * Earth Tornado
  * Longevity 
    * Due to Methuselah being the oldest titan, his Blessed are given longevity and can live for around 500 hundred years. This is evident within the individual’s low growth rate

  
  
**Table 1.1:** This table lists the Blessings known to Monarch. It will be updated as more information is learned, with the names of the Blessings and what each of them gives to their chosen individuals. Table is written in bullet point format for easier viewing.

**Blessed Individuals**

Throughout history, the titans have Blessed some humans across the world. This list serves to identify all known individuals who have been Blessed before, along with basic information about them. The current subjects are located at the top of the list for convenience, while after that the individuals are listed in a timeline throughout Earth’s history.

_Madison Russell - Subject A_

DOB: January 24th, 2004  
Age: 15

Patron Titan(s): Mothra & Godzilla

_Dr. Emma Russell - Subject B_

DOB: August 6th, 1973  
Age: 46

Patron Titan(s): Ghidorah

_Dr. Ellie Wolcott - Subject C_

DOB: November 2nd, 1719  
Age: 300 (physically around 62)

Patron Titan(s): Methuselah

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Unnamed Early Titan Worshiping Civilization Leader_

DOB: Unknown

Age: Unknown

Patron Titan(s): Godzilla

*NOTE*: A lot of Titan-Worshiping Civilization peoples were Blessed by Titans. However, the amount of titans there are, along with the centuries of sleeping, their memory is hazy, and therefore we only know one person for sure.

_Unnamed Early Chinese female Twins_

DOB: Unknown

Age: Unknown

Patron Titan(s): Mothra

_Early Greek Male - “Apollo”_

DOB: Unknown

Age: Unknown

Patron Titan(s): Rodan

_Pharaoh Khnum Khufu_

DOB: Unknown

Age: Unknown

Patron Titan(s): Sekhment

_Emperor Caesar Augustus_

DOB: September 23rd, 64 BC

Age: 75  
Patron Titan(s): Tiamat

_Leif Erikson_

DOB: 970

Age: 50

Patron Titan(s): Leviathan

*All currently known Blessed stops between the beginning of Great Britain and 2019, excluding the Blessing of Dr. Wolcott in 1741. It is assumed that this is when the remaining titans were put to sleep under Godzilla’s orders, due to the human’s advancements in technology and lack of radiation.*

* * *

*Allow access to United Nations members -Serizawa

*Update whenever necessary -Serizawa

*Blessings are sacred, so make sure that those idiots don’t try to experiment on anyone -Russell

*Yeah obviously -Wolcott

* Guys be professional this is about to send off -Chen

*Too late -U.N. Board of Titan-Related Issues

*fuck -Wolcott

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism is both requested and appreciated!


End file.
